Dur dur de résister à la curiosité ?
by Alice-In-A-Mad-Wonderland
Summary: Je m'essaie en fiction ". Pour ma première fois, j'ai choisi un Stiles x Isaac. Peut vu comme couple mais je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble (enfin, au lit "").


**Titre** : Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens !

**Auteur** : Alice

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : Stiles x Isaac

**Avertissements** : Un lemon entre deux garçons et plusieurs lime avec d'autres personnages donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

**Disclaimer** : La Fanfiction est à moi mais pas les personnages.

**Notes** : J'ai décidé de me lancer et écrire une histoire. Je dédicace à Alounet qui a su réaliser à merveilles tout les petits "caprices" (il appelle ça des 'défis') ^^.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Tout était redevenu normal. Deucalion était parti et Jennifer quand à elle avait disparue. On pouvait donc considérer que tout était redevenu normal. Derek et Cora sont partis. Ennis et Kali sont morts. Ethan et Danny nageait littéralement dans une mer de bonheur et d'amour qui allait jusqu'à toucher Lydia et Aiden. Isaac et Allison se sont rapprochés mais personne ne sait s'ils sont vraiment ensemble. Finalement, tout n'était pas redevenu normal. On peut dire que tout était très bien.

Tout allait pour le mieux et ça, personne ne s'en plaignait. Enfin, presque personne. Il y avait bien un petit brun qui cherchait maintenant une occupation aussi amusante que de chasser les Alphas, et c'est bien sûr Stiles.

-Bon... Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, on fait quoi ? Me dit pas que tu veux faire comme avant, comme si de rien n'était ?

-Eh bien... Je me disais qu'on pouvait faire ça et qu'en prime tu ferais des efforts pour t'en contenter. Non ?

-Raaaaah Scott... On va pas dire que trouver des cadavres et tout c'était amusant mais faut bien avouer que maintenant qu'il ne se passe que la routine habituelle on s'éclate. Tu crois pas ?

-Personnellement, je ne m'en plains pas.

-Pfff... Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu comptes faire ce week-end, que je me réjouisse d'avoir au moins une chose palpitante dans la semaine ?

-Hm... Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je vais sans doute aller à la fête que Lydia organise pour fêter le retour à la normale.

-Hein ?! Lydia organise une fête et je suis pas au courant ?!

En disant ça, Stiles regarda le couloir pour voir s'il voyait l'organisatrice de la fête. Chose qu'il fit vite puisqu'elle était à son casier avec Danny. Tout deux discutaient en souriant mais ça, c'était avant que Stiles n'entre en piste.

-Lydia ! Tu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? le coupa Lydia.

-Euh... Si j'ai bien compris, tu fais une fête et je suis pas au courant ?!

-Ah.

Lydia fit une moue d'enfant innocente et roula les yeux.

-Eh bien...Elle est déjà passée.

-Quoiiiiii ?! s'exclama un Stiles quasiment sidéré.

-Euh... C'est pas celle de demain à 18h dont tu parles ? demanda Danny l'air intrigué.

-Celle de dem...

-A... Attends un peu là. Tu veux dire qu'en plus de rien me dire, tu invites plein de monde et tu me mens ?! demanda Stiles avec de grands yeux.

Le regard de Lydia se posa sur Danny en voulant lui donner l'air qu'il avait fait une bourde. Finalement, elle regarda Stiles.

-Bon, en fait je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je comptais t'en parler plus tard en même temps qu'autre chose mais on dirait que, finalement, tu es déjà au courant. Tu peux venir si tu veux, je ne t'exclus pas mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda tout de suite Stiles.

-Il faudra que je t'explique plus tard. Passe chez Aiden ce soir, j'y serais.

-D'accord mais tu es sûre... que je ne t'interromperais pas... avec Aiden ?

-Non, j'y serais pour lui expliquer ses exercices.

-D'accord. Et je ne risque pas de... te déranger... quand tu seras avec Ethan ? demanda Stiles à Danny.

Ce dernier sourit et répondit.

-Nan, ne t'en fais pas. Ethan et moi on va chez moi ce soir.

-Ok. Bon bah je passerais ce soir alors.

-D'accord. acquiesca Lydia.

Sur ce, la sonnerie retentit et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

DRIIIIIIIIING !

Stiles était arrivé chez les jumeaux et avait sonné. Il espérait ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Son père l'avait forcé à faire tous ses devoirs parce qu'à cause des récents événements... eh bien... ses résultats avait pris un coup. Il attendit un peu puis au bout de quelques instants, il entendit grogner. Ce n'était pas du tout un grognement de loup, c'était 100% humain puisqu'il avait fait exactement le même lorsque son père avait inspecté son travail. Il dérangeait. Stiles dérangeait et la preuve en avait été le grognement. Ce qui lui paraît bizarre c'est qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un riait. Plus tôt on aurait dit que la même personne riait alors que Stiles l'entendait grogner. Très bizarre.

-Salut Stiles. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

C'était Aiden qui était venu lui ouvrir. Il avait l'aire de bonne humeur et souriait. Stiles était sûr que c'était lui qui avait rit mais alors qui avait grogné ?

-Je me demandais qui c'est qui a grogné ? demanda Stiles d'un air interrogateur en regardant à travers l'entre-baillement de la porte.

-Hein ? demanda Aiden un leva un sourcil sans perdre son sourire.

-Oh euh non rien... Je réfléchissais juste.

-Ah d'accord.

-Euh... Désolé de te déranger Aiden, mais Lydia m'a dit de passé chez toi.

-Ah. Eh bien, elle n'est pas là. Et moi c'est pas Aiden mais Ethan. souria-t-il.

-Ah euh... Désolé. Eh, tu n'étais pas censé être chez Danny ?

-Si mais je suis rentré depuis pas longtemps.

-Ah d'accord. acquiesca Stiles.

-Ethan ! Tu peux fermer la porte ? Je me gèle moi ! cria une voix au fond de la pièce.

-Oui ! répond ce dernier.

Il sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte puis se tourna vers Stiles.

-Désolé. C'était Aiden.

-Ah d'accord. Tu n'as pas froid toi ?

Ethan ne portait qu'un jean et aucun T-Shirt.

-Bof pas trop. C'est juste que j'étais... Bref. Ah oui. Lydia a dit en partant qu'elle irait chez toi puisque tu n'ai pas venu.

-Ah d'accord. Bon bah je vais y aller alors... Est-ce-que ça va ? demanda Stiles en voyant l'air d'Ethan.

Depuis quelques instants Ethan trépignait et l'air de plus en plus pressé, impatient.

-Ah oui oui t'en fais pas. Bon, faut que j'y retourne. A plus !

Et Ethan lui tourna le dos et rentra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant un Stiles très curieux sur le seuil. Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité, Stiles s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille. Il n'entendait que des bribes de phrases:

-... partirai jamais !

-...prenons...en était.

Après, Stiles n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques instants. Puis c'est là qu'il pouvait entendre clairement que quelqu'un était en train de s'éclater à de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait et s'apprêtait à frapper quand le bruit cessa. Il retint son geste et attendit. Les bruits reprirent mais ce n'était pas tout à fait les mêmes. Là, Stiles était sûr et certain que quelqu'un SE FAISAIT éclater et pas la gueule. Stiles comprit ce qui se passa chez les jumeaux et essaya de quitter les lieux le plus silencieusement possible. En vain. Il avait à peine fait trois pas que son téléphone sonna. Il coupa vite la sonnerie et tendit l'oreille. Plus de bruit. Il fit demi-tour et se tourna vers les escaliers lorsque sont téléphone vibra. Un texto. Il le lut:

"DEGAGE SINON JE TE FAIS HURLER !"

Il ne se fit pas prier et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quitte à avoir une relation avec un mec, autant que ce soit pas en étant passif avec Aiden !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Stiles repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu chez Aiden et Ethan. Sans doute était-ce un viol ? Ou bien pas ce n'était pas Aiden et Ethan mais Ethan et Danny ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Ethan était si impatient de retourner dans son appart ? Ou encore, si cela aurait été Danny, pourquoi était-ce la voix d'Aiden tout à l'heure ? Stiles se posa plein de question tout en conduisant vers chez lui. Lorsqu'il rentra son père l'interpella.

-Stiles !

-Quoi ? demanda le sus-nommé.

-Ton amie Lydia est passée. Elle est partie il y a pas 10 minutes. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

-Elle est passée ? Et tu l'as pas retenue ?

-Je lui ai dit que tu allais revenir mais elle à parlé de préparer quelque chose et autre chose qu'elle a qualifié 'd'important'.

-Ah. Et elle a laissé un truc ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé une enveloppe dans ta chambre.

-Ok. Merci papa ! cria Stiles en montant les marches deux par deux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il regarda sur son lit mais il n'y avait rien. Sur son bureau non-plus.

-Papa ! Elle t'a dis où elle l'a mise ? cria l'adolescent.

-De quoi ?

-L'enveloppe !

-Ah. Je crois qu'elle a dit: "Là où votre fils à sa tête quand je lui donne un rendez-vous" !

-Hein ?

-C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir !

Stiles acquiesca et chercha partout mais sans résultats. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, fatigué. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait prendre Lydia de cacher des messages dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en sursautant quand il senti quelque chose tomber sur son visage. En mode réflexe, Stiles agita les bras devant son visage et repoussa ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce que c'était. Une enveloppe. Il regarda au plafonc et vit une tache jaune. Il se it debout sur son lit et regarda de plus près. De la patafix. Lydia avait patafixé l'enveloppe au plafond de sa chambre. Il soupira et la lue:

"Stiles,

Je suppose que si tu lis ça, c'est que l'enveloppe t'es tombé sur la figure. J'espère au moins que tu l'auras cherché partout dans ta chambre avant, histoire que tu te rendes compte à quel point je me suis amusée à t'attendre. Bon. J'ai joint à cette lettre ton coupon d'invitation avec les horaires et ce que tu dois amener. Je voulais également te parler d'une chose en privé. Je te l'écris puisque je n'ai pas pu te le dire. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. C'était tellement gênant que je n'arrive pas l'écrire. Je te l'ai donc écris sur ton ordinateur. J'ai mis un mot de passe sur le fichier. C'est le prénom du petit-ami de mon ami qui est le frère de l'ami de Kali. Bon. J'espère que tu ne me regarderas pas de travers à cause de ça. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Lydia."

Stiles regarda dans l'enveloppe et tira le carton d'invitation. Il y avait son nom dessus et l'adresse de Lydia. Au verso il y a vait les horaires et ce qu'il devait amener:

x 5 packs de soda

x Autre chose que j'ai noté dans le fichier sur ton ordinateur au cas où ton père trouverai la lettre.

Stiles relisa l'énoncé de l'énigme de Lydia. Le nom du petit-ami de son ami qui est le frère de l'ami de Kali.

Donc: Mot de passe = Copain de l'ami à Lydia

Copain de l'ami à Lydia = Frère de l'ami à Kali.

Ennis ? Comment Lydia saurait-elle s'il a un frère ? Aiden ? Aiden était l'ami de Kali. C'est le frère d'Ethan. Ethan est le petit-ami à Danny. Le mot de passe serait 'Danny' ? Stiles alla sur son ordinateur. Il vit au milieu de son écran un fichier appelé "Lydia". Il cliqua dessus et on lui demanda un mot de passe. Il entra 'Danny'. Le fichier s'ouvrit et Stiles vit un texte:

"Stiles,

Je vois que tu as trouvé. Bon. Je voudrais que tu mènes une enquête pour moi. Je voudrais que tu fasses le nécessaire afin de savoir quels sentiments Isaac ressent pour Allison. J'ai déjà demandé à Scott pour Allison. Ce n'est pas que je suis curieuse mais j'ai promis à Allison que je ne m'en mêlerai pas et j'ai besoin de savoir quels sentiments ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Je ne lui ai pas promis par contre que je ne mettrai personne sur le coup donc mène l'enquête et je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'as pas intérêt à dire d'où te viens l'envie de fouiner chez Isaac. Suis-je claire ?

Lydia"

Ok. Bon eh bien c'est clair. Lydia la reine des curieuses veut tout savoir du potentiel couple Allison x Isaac et a déjà demandé à Scott d'enquêter sur Allison et maintenant elle vient de demander à Stiles de faire de même avec Isaac. Quoi de plus simple ? Stiles allait fermer le document quand il se rappela qu'autre chose était censé être marqué dans le fichier. Il descendit dans la page mais ne vit rien. Il regarda le nombre de page du document et n'en crut pas ses yeux. 1000 pages. Stiles descendit toutes les pages, qui étaient vierges, jusqu'à la dernière. Rien. Page blanche. Il n'y croyais pas. Page blanche.

-999 pages blanches... Blanc... Mais oui !

Il sélectionna la dernière ligne de la dernière page et choisit la couleur noire. Il y avait une phrase écrite.

-Du blanc sur blanc... Elle s'est bien cassé le cul pour une simple phrase ! se dit Stiles.

"Autre chose à prendre: Une boîte de préservatif (minimum 5) taille XL."

... Après lui demandé d'enquêter sur Isaac, voilà que Lydia lui demandait de jouer les distributeurs de capotes. En plus des XLs. Est-ce que c'était pour elle et... Rien que d'imaginer, Stiles fit une de dégoût. Imaginer Aiden entrain de dérouler le préservatif et... Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas imaginer cette scène. Et encore moins ce que pouvait ressentir la personne en face de la... Oublions.

-Elle a des idées bien tordues... En plus elle me donne même la taille. Manque plus que les mensurations d'Aiden et c'est bon, je fais des cauchemars... Pauvre Lydia.

Et là, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. La scène devant l'appertement des jumeaux. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait autant de cris... Brrrrr...

-Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble.

En parlant de tremblements, son téléphone vibra. Un texto de Lydia:

"Ce que j'ai écris sur ton ordinateur et que je t'ai demandé d'amener, prends-en une deuxième pour Ethan et Danny."

-... Alors là c'est le bouquet. Je suis vraiment le distributeur du coin.

Stiles réfléchit un peu et osa.

"-Les préservatifs sont pour qui ?" demanda-t-il à Lydia.

"-Pour Ethan et Danny. Tu sais lire ?"

"-Oui mais lequel des deux à besoin d'une si GRANDE taille pour ne pas dire grosse ?"

"-O_O. Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai droit à une telle question ?"

Stiles était coincé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quelle idée aussi de foncer sans réfléchir.

"-Pour savoir à qui les donner."

"-Donne-les moi et je les ferais passer à qui ils reviennent... Pervers"

"-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je voulais savoir à qui les donner !"

"-Très bien, très bien, je retire."

Stiles soupira un bon coup. La prochaine fois, il s'abstiendra de céder à la curiosité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, en étant trop curieux, il avait failli se mettre dans deux mauvaises situations: la première à l'appart des jumeaux avec le texto d'Aiden et la deuxième à l'instant. Stiles était d'accord sur ça: pas de troisième fois !


End file.
